


Dawn

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Political Alliances, Political Weddings, Sidious died somehow, Traditions, Wedding Traditions of Serenno, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: This man, his husband thanks the meddling of the Jedi and the republic had been silent all these years. How could he blame the man, the Jedi who had been forced to marry and in many ways leave the order?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I caught myself imagining at work, Apparently, Lightning Strike decided to strike back against the joke I made when writing that one XD

How had it been so easy for everyone else to decide this? "You want me to marry? You want a Jedi to break their vows and marry me? What could that possibly do, no one would believe it was anything but a sham!"

The people around him broke into whispered conversations, by the little gods, he was not going to allow them to force a spouse on him! A complete farce as far as he was concerned, because he was older it would be more difficult for him to sire a child. If he and his spouse weren't compatible that way they would have to find another way, an heir was required of this infernal union.

Once the sworn enemy of the Jedi and now they were attempting to marry him off. "The Republic Senate and the Separatist Senate both agreed, a marriage would benefit both sides. Our hands are as tied as yours, we were asked to send a candidate from our order as a means of keeping the peace not only between the Republic and the Separatist but also between the Jedi and everyone else."

No matter how he looked at it Windu was right, Tying the Jedi as the peacekeepers between the Republic and the Separatist was the right path. No matter how much he hated that the Senate's said that a wedding and an heir were required.

On Serenno a tradition still guarded those who married, and he would have to follow it. "Serenno has many traditions, whoever you chose to wed me, will have to abide by these traditions." Kenobi looked interested, But Qui-Gon had often complained of how much of a historian his Padawan was becoming. Age wouldn't have changed that much.

"And this tradition, what does it require?" Windu seemed resigned to such things. "The bride cannot show any skin before or during the wedding, and cannot speak verbally." His mother had worn beautiful dove-grey dresses and matching cloaks before her wedding.

"Why is that a tradition?" Skywalker muttered to his Padawan. Of course, the brat wouldn't think about it. "Perhaps a means of keeping death at bay." Kenobi said softly, "Exactly so. It was a means of hiding the bride from death should he chose to visit." Yoda and Windu looked at each other and nodded before Yoda spoke up. "The council will agree with this tradition... Yes, hrrrm."

 

* * *

 

He felt nervous suddenly. What if his husband couldn't produce an heir because he had been tainted by the dark side too much for any child to be his blood? If his husband grew to resent him and only spoke harsh words to him?

"It will be alright Yan, don't worry." He sighed and looked to his trusted adviser. "Esh-Baal, My wedding is a sham and my husband a Jedi who is being ripped away from the only thing he knows." The woman frowned as she fiddled with his robes, "I sense no ill will from Ben, I don't think he blames you in the slightest." Ben? "When did you learn his name?" She smiled brightly; "When I went to check on him, he was so nervous like you. Wanting to upkeep our traditions so badly as to not make a fool of himself."

At least he now knew what his husband's name was, on the day of their wedding of all days. "I'm surprised he cares at all for our traditions." Esh-Baal shrugged, "I don't know much about him, but he seems wholly interested in the proceedings at least when it comes to traditions." He had no idea what sort of person his husband was, or honestly anything. The Jedi had kept his name, only stating that males of his species could carry children.

But Esh-Baal had found out his name at least and, the man was more than willing to ask questions via writing. Not that he'd been able to speak with Ben since he'd arrived, he'd been too busy making sure everything was going according to plan.

At least the Senates' agreed it wouldn't be a public wedding as it was still too dangerous for him to be out in the open like that. Not that he couldn't defend himself and, his husband to be would be prompted to protect him too.

Key members of both Senates' would be present as well as the Jedi council. Not to mention his own family, who had been ribbing him about his pending marriage for weeks. "Well, you look quite dashing brother of mine," Mila said as she entered the room. Her cane today was an ornate piece fit for attending a wedding, they were not getting any younger. At least she'd been spared the humiliation of needed reading glasses as he had of late.

Her cane was more for show than anything at this point, she did rest on it when she needed to, but it didn't help her walk. "Thank you, I suppose you came to gloat?" She laughed brightly and shook her head. "Gloat? You are getting married to a man half your age!" Damn her amusement at his predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

This was rather uncomfortable, I didn’t think that he would want this so soon. Maybe he just wanted to get this over with, after all he was the one who was going to bare our child. The darkness of the room didn’t help, or the fact that he hadn’t undressed. What was he expecting? He pulled me close, something about this felt wrong. Like the force was crying, perhaps it was him.

He allowed me to pull his clothes out of the way but not to undress him, I didn’t like doing this. I didn’t want to force him to do this, but he was the one who started this so soon. Maybe he had learned of how many weddings were then cemented with sexual acts on the night of the wedding. I didn’t want to do this, but we were going to be forced to produce an heir one way or another and I supposed if he was willing to do it this way rather than with the help of the Kaminoans that was his choice.

He didn’t make a sound, even as we both reached our peaks. Trembling hands twisted in the sheets, I pulled away and moved off. He no doubt, would need time to come to terms with what he’d chosen, with what we had been forced to do...

 

* * *

 

It pained me to do this, but I knew people would hound us about an heir and how it would cement the bond between the Republic and the separatist. Nausea rolled in my stomach as his hands gently landed on my arms, he seemed hesitant about this, like he wasn’t sure what he should be doing. I allowed him to move my clothes aside but I wouldn’t allow him any more than that. I couldn’t give him more than that, not when I was already giving him so much, I trembled as he pressed against me.

 

I couldn’t help but bite the sheets as my hands twisted into the same sheets as Yan took me, I didn’t want him to know it was me and it would have gone against the Serrenoian traditions that I learned about. I was certain that the rules didn’t apply for. For this, but I didn’t want to break it all the same. I let my mind drift to how this all started…

 

“The Senate is asking us to give up a Jedi to this ludicrous marriage proposal.” Mace looked utterly disgusted. It was a good political ploy though, it would get us a cease fire like we had wanted and it would bond the republic, the separatist, and the Jedi order together in a way it hadn’t been and might not have been. Otherwise, a new war could start again without this possibly and it would be better for all sides if it didn’t start again.

 

“Believe I do, Work of the force this is,” Yoda said softly, Mace sighed and slumped in his chair. “And who in the world would we send?” Unfortunately, I knew a good answer to that. “A council member obviously, and a well-spoken one at that.” Plo sighed; “You would offer yourself up?” I nodded, “It makes sense, I was well known and am a Council member. If a visible member of the war was to accept this…” Yoda nodded; “Agree I do with Obi-wan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later from the first two chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped two years but I might go back a write out those two years since I have a few ideas. In those two years, they had a son named Qui-Gon BTW That was Yan's idea.

This was something he hadn't expected. Though he supposed he should have expected it, His husband did not want to show his face or allow his voice to be heard. Was it a form of punishment towards him or Ben? Him for agreeing to the pact in the first place, or all of his wrongs during the war? Or towards Ben himself for practically leaving the order, getting married and having a child? Making sure he was not much of a figure in the history of the galaxy even though he played a crucial part of it?

Still, two years and counting after their wedding Ben was studious about keeping his hood up, gloves on his hands and his voice concealed. He did not coo at their son Qui-Gon as others did, not a sound came out of his mouth. Would he conceal himself for the rest of his life? Would Qui-Gon never know the face of his carrier? Or know the sound of his voice? What would he tell the boy once he was old enough to ask why he hadn't seen Ben's face or heard his voice?

He walked into the gardens, Ben's favorite place. The place he meditated and spend numerous hours in. Ben was situated against one of the trees, a book in hand. The man apparently was so caught up in his book that hadn't noticed him yet.

"Ben." Ben started and just about threw his book, barely catching himself from doing so. Ben finally calmed and he wondered how exactly this conversation would change things between them. "I have a rather odd question, but I figured I would ask it now and not years down the road." Ben nodded and braced himself for their conversation. "Are you planning on keeping your face and voice hidden for the rest of your life?"

Ben as was his nature was silent. But, It had to be asked, it was only a matter of time before Qui-Gon was old enough to talk, to think on his own and ask questions that had no answers. Ben shuffled a bit away and [Why are you asking now?]

Of course, it must have seemed out of the blue. "I thought of what Qui-Gon might think when he is old enough to realize your behavior is not the norm for our society. Of how as a young boy he won't understand why he can't see your face or speak to you and hear your voice." Ben seemed thoughtful, [I hide for a number of reasons...I don't wish anyone to know who I am.]

But why? "And while you are here in our home you hide even from your husband. What are you so frightened of?" Ben shook his head. [I am not able to trust you, even now.] He felt a tightness in his throat, for two years...Two years this man had not grown comfortable in his presence as he had of Ben's.

An oversight, one he should have suspected. Of course Ben didn't trust him, Ben was a Jedi after all. "The war might be over, but the pain still remains...How did I hurt you?" Ben hunched into his robes. [You left the order, you chose hatred and passion as your new path. Shunning anyone who might have tried to understand why you wanted to leave.] Who would have cared other than Qui-Gon? Others had started to see his dissent with the order and had started to question him.

"Who would have cared? You? Why I was just an old master who was starting to mistrust the order. Sick of seeing Jedi go out on republic missions and die, why would anyone have cared if I stayed or left?" Anger was starting to burn in his veins, why would Ben care? It was obvious. He didn't, he was just using it as an excuse so he didn't have to say the real reason.

Ben took another step away from him, no doubt feeling his ire. [There were those who were sad to see you leave the order.] He couldn't help the snarl he let loose and he whirled away, there was no point to this conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

I used to find parties like this both interesting and boring, Anakin had hated them. Ahsoka had been a little more interested in how the politics actually worked and why parties like the one I had been at were a necessary evil.

The one I should still be at but I was feeling overly warm and needed space, Yan had lost his temper days ago and had yet to speak to me again. If the man had only known who I was then he wouldn't have gotten so mad, he would have known I was speaking the truth.

First Qui-Gon had found Anakin and had tried so hard to get him as his padawan...Completely ignoring the one he already had, then he'd died and I had had no one to truly help me through that. I'd had to push those feelings away to train Anakin, and then I had found out Yan left after the fact.

Yan having never come to tell me that he was leaving or his reasoning for why he would want to leave. It had hurt, my own grandmaster hadn't cared about me or even acknowledged me. My chest hurt and tears attempted to escape my eyes, why had he not thought of me? Qui-Gon had said many things about his master and I had wondered why Yan seemed to ignore us, or at least me...

Obviously, Yan had cared a great deal for Qui-Gon, after all, he had named our son after the man. I had expected things to be different I supposed, I hadn't expected anything other than cold ruthlessness and aloofness. And while that could be said for the first couple of months as we navigated what was expected of us, it had thawed. Yan wasn't much of a monster when he wasn't raging war or being manipulated by a Sith Lord.

Yan had thawed towards me and we had started to at least be cordial with each other. Far more than I had expected, and now...I understood why he asked now, Qui was getting older and would eventually ask uncomfortable questions. Only I hadn't been hiding from Qui, but I had been from Yan still.

I hadn't been able to shake the fear that he would be extremely upset at my presence, let alone the fact that we'd been married and forced to have a child. How would he feel knowing it had been me this whole time? Would he care, would it even matter to him or would he grow furious that the order decided to send his padawan's padawan?

The hallway spun and I hastily grabbed at a nearby wall. What was going on? I slid down so that I wouldn't fall on my face, whatever was in my system had to be banished. I couldn't allow anyone to capture or kill me, Qui-Gon needed me to balance out whatever Yan would teach him. To be understanding and not so distant, Yan loved Qui. I didn't doubt it but he didn't seem to know how to handle his young son.

I could feel Yan moving towards me before I even heard the man call out my name, he sounded worried. What had happened other than me being drugged?


	5. Chapter 5

“Obi-Wan.” I opened my eyes and frowned, why was I in bed? I jolted as a hand pressed against my forehead. Yan looked worried, oh force. I wasn’t hidden anymore, I couldn’t help the whimper that slipped out of my mouth. “Hush Obi-wan, the poison is almost through your system.”

 

I had been poisoned, but why? I know that being married to him wasn’t...It wasn’t something some people agreed on but it had been nearly three years since I was wed to Yan. Three months since Qui-Gon’s birth, Maybe they had thought I was weak, but three months later? No, this made no sense why was I poisoned and not Yan?

 

“What happened?” Yan sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. “We believe someone poisoned your drink, everyone was gathered up, but our poisoner was clever and either protected themselves against any poison leaking on them or they left before you even managed to start feeling the effects of the poison.” 

 

At least I wasn’t as ill as I could have been if I wasn’t in tune with the force. And Yan had come even as I passed out and no doubt drew some of the toxins from me with the force as well. “Was anyone else hurt?” Yan shook his head; “It looks like you were their target.” I let out a breath, why now? Yan ran a gentle hand through my sweat soaked hair. “Rest, we’ll investigate don’t worry.” 

 

I needed one more thing. “You're not mad?” Yan blinked, “I’m furious that you were poisoned, why wouldn’t I be?” I shook my head, “No, I mean...I mean about me.” Yan looked taken aback. “Obi-Wan?” What did he want me to say? “I didn’t show you my face for so long...Are you mad that, that it was me all this time?” Yan relaxed; “I’m not angry Obi-wan, saddened that you were so afraid of telling me. That you could not trust me. But, no, not angry.” 

How could that be? Why wasn’t he angry with me when he had the right to be enraged at what I had done, at how I had hidden from him for nearly three years, having lied about my name? “You need rest, please try to get some sleep.” And he was striding out of the room before I protest. How could I face him after this? How could I have any peace of mind that he wasn’t going to trick me into thinking he wasn’t going to hurt me and then hurt me in the worst way possible?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I hit a brick wall :( I might at a later date expand chapter six, but currently I'm not capable of writing anything else T_T

I reached my office and closed the door before taking a seat at my desk. How had this gotten past me? How had I not realised it was Obi-Wan Kenobi that had been forced to not only wed me but also bare a child? Who in their right kriffing mind had allowed this to happen? Rage took over and I roared, knocking things off of my desk, I flopped ungracefully back into my chair huffing at the force of my rage.

There was a light knock on my door and I ignored it. Whoever it was could go right the kriff away right now while I wrestled my anger back into its place. The door opened, Esh-Baal had both of her eyebrows raised; “I take it that this is a bad time?” She rolled her eyes at my glare and let herself in and closed the door. “What?” She sat neatly into a chair across from me and used the force to place all of the items I had knocked off my desk back into their places like I was some errant child that needed cleaning up after. “Going to go all Sith Lord on us again are we?” I felt repulsed at the very thought, how dare she even joke about something like that? “What the everliving hell's do you want Esh-Baal? Clearly, I am not in the mood for your banter, nor am I in the mood for any sort of conversation!”

Esh-Baal simply huffed and threw a data disk at me. “I found our poisoner, and they are also very dead. Found them like that, I didn’t actually murder them.” She looked very put out about not being able to murder them. “Now who's going all dark?” She snorted, “I care very deeply for Obi-Wan, is it really a shock that I would want to protect him as I have protected you over the years?” Had she murdered for me? “Esh?” She smiled wanly; “I have killed those who would have tried to kill you as a baby, and a few while you were older. However, this is not about what I would do for you Yan, or Obi-wan and your son Qui-Gon. We still don’t know who hired this person to murder Obi-Wan or even why now of all times. We need to get to the bottom of this and quickly.”


End file.
